1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise bike, and more particularly to a flywheel device for an exercise bike.
2. Description of Related Art
Indoor exercises are prevailing nowadays. The indoor exercises are not affected by bad weather conditions unlike that of outdoor exercises. Various types of exercise apparatuses for indoor exercises are developed so as to provide different exercising purposes. Exercise bike is the most popular exercise apparatus as exercise bike can be operated easily and allows user to obtain adequate exercise in a relatively short time.
A conventional flywheel device for an exercise bike comprises a frame body, a flywheel and an outer frame. The outer frame is disposed around the flywheel for preventing foreign substances from contacting with the flywheel. The shape of the cross-section of the outer frame is circular or rectangular. The outer frame is formed as an annular frame corresponding to the shape of the flywheel. The outer frame is mounted on the frame body as a protecting device.
The conventional flywheel device for an exercise bike is made of metal materials such as iron or aluminum. However, the conventional flywheel device for an exercise bike has some disadvantages as following.
1. The conventional metallic flywheel is rusted easily which causes the exercise bike cannot be operated.
2. The conventional flywheel device for an exercise bike is too heavy, so that moving the conventional flywheel device for an exercise bike is inconvenient for a user.
3. The conventional metallic flywheel is too heavy, so that the user need to stamp the exercise bike at the initial time too forcefully and the user will harm their knees easily.
The present invention has arisen to obviate/mitigate the disadvantages of the conventional exercise bike.